1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional storage device, especially to a storage device that allows an article to have multi-functions with assistance of the storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
Traditionally, different kinds of furniture have different usages. For instance, a desk can be used for placing articles thereon and a cabinet can be used for storing articles therein. Therefore, people can buy the furniture according to their need.
Nowadays, as residential space is decreased and for economic concern, a piece of furniture is designed to be multifunctional. Thus, a customer can buy one furniture with multiple functions. For instance, a desk with a drawer can be used for placing articles thereon and storing articles therein. With the multifunctional furniture, the residential space of the customer can be utilized more efficiently.
However, for manufacturing a conventional piece of furniture with a basic function and other additional functions, the basic function of the conventional furniture should be taken into account prior to the additional functions. Therefore, structural design of the conventional furniture is limited. A common multifunctional device cannot be used on all kinds of furniture.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a multifunctional storage device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.